With the emergence of mobile and/or handheld computing, e.g., as embodied by the prevalence of tablet computers and smart phones, the security of the application software that runs on these devices has become a matter of concern. The concern is becoming particularly acute as more powerful mobile platforms are supporting more capable and important application software applications. With increased capability and importance the applications and underlying platforms are handling more sensitive information more intensively.